Tool couplers for work vehicles are well known in the art. These couplers allow an operator to quickly switch from one tool attachment to another to perform a different operation. Tool couplers comprise an attachment frame mounted to the attachment and a coupler frame mounted to the work vehicle. The coupler frame may be provided with catches that engage hooks on the attachment frame. To lock the attachment frame to the coupler frame, slidable locking pins on the coupler frame are used to engage receiving apertures in the attachment frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,850 discloses a tool coupler wherein two locking pins are positioned by extending and retracting a hydraulic cylinder. The hydraulic cylinder is mounted to a coupler frame. The hydraulic cylinder has two piston rods having locking pins that engage receiving apertures on an attachment frame. The barrel of the hydraulic cylinder is fixedly mounted to the coupler frame.